Raise some Hell
by XxXBambiiXxX
Summary: Bella a bad-ass and she is wild. she cant be tame you name it she done it already she crazy but oddly she still a virgin lol. she half Puerto Rican and half white. she love to live on the danger side. Edwards a player and he want but she not easy/
1. Chapter 1

(A.N)well yeah it my first fanfiction so dont judge to hard and let me know what you think. soo yeah thanks duces

This is about Bella beging a badass and a hard to tame fiesty Puerto Rican and white girl she wild you name she has done it already.

Edward is a player and he want to tame Bella but it snt an easy girl to impress

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-

"Hey Jamie just letting you know that am fine and I made it in one piece. Ugh it rain well am going straight to FBS. I won't be able to stop at your place sorry. Well…bye" I flipped my side-kick. I shouldn't be I should be dead. My phone started to ring.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Becoming so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do _

_Is be more like me and less like you_

I answered it. "Hey Bells sorry I missed your call been busy what do you mean you're not coming? I haven't seen you in like forever"

"Jamie it only been a few months I just had to clear my mine. Am sorry I left like that"

"Don't be a lot of shit has happen"

"Yeah ugh tengo tantas ganas de ir me y nunca volver" great no am rampaging in Spanish. My Spanish blood is kicking in. (I want to runaway and never came back)

"Someone is mad…you only speak Spanish when you're mad so what wrong honey?"

"Nothing"

"Yes there is. Spill it. By the way what the hell are you doing there in the first place?"

"My foster parents are being jack-ass and I guess there fed up of me running and coming back a week later" I couldn't help but laugh. My foster parent you got to hate them yeah I ran way a few time then they call the cops on me. It was either boarding school or juvie.

"Hey I could bail you out and make it look like a kidnap." I laughed leave it to her to find a retarded solution.

"Tempting but they got me on check so no. Beside I bet every teacher is going to report to the principal if I miss one day. They probably know my history" I wish she would come and bail me from this shithole.  
"Hey Bells changing the subject but are you okay I mean after what happen to your mom I can't help but worry. You know she was like my mom. And well something going down here at La Push I don't know is I should tell you…."

"Jamie just spill it out damn you know I hate when you do that to me" god cant she just say it up front.

"Well a few guys want to get revenge. And I mean revenge." What the hell revenge won't do anything.

"What the fuck Jamie tell them to drop that idea. It doesn't concern them. And it has been over 6 months damn. Que idiotas lo que paso, paso maldita sea." My Puerto Rican heritage is showing again.

"Bella I told them it a bad idea. What the hell your mom was like everyone mom she kept us together during hard time. Of course it concerns us. How could you think that yeah it been 6 months but it feel like it was just yesterday so cut the shit and stop pretending like it never happen. Why don't you show your feels god you acting like your rock solid. But you and I know your dying inside or am I wrong?"

No answer. I can't show how I feel or they'll take pity the last thing I want to be a charity case.

"No answer huh? Well Isabella I'll talk to you later" the line went dead. She only called me by my first name when she's mad. Great. I pulled in to the parking lot in my Toyota Tundra right on the trunk was my Harley Davidson Sportster 883 Custom bike. At least when my mom died she didn't leave me empty handed that for sure. I checked in went to my room and settle everything. The room needs a major make over it all green and blue. Bright colors aren't really my style that for sure. After that I settle down I changed into a black mini skirt that went to my thigh and had two buckles on the side. It wasn't cold but I put on a black sweater that had bones on it comes with bones on the chest and arms, the hood can zip up over the head and it has two eyeholes for a full skull effect. The back has a skeleton arm and hand that comes up to the head. Inside it has a small hidden pocket behind the neck. I love that sweater. I then put on my Black Matte vinyl boots that feature 8 rows of handcuff buckles down the front. I looked in the mirror on I liked it. Am probably giving people the wrong message but fuck them. I probably won't be here for long.

My phone started to ring the caller Id read Jamie. I walked over to the window and relize it stop rain and the sun was out wow Forks really weird one point rain the next all sunny creepy.

"Hey Jamie am sorry about that it just that I don't want to talk about it am really sorry" I apologize.

"No Bella it okay I shouldn't have snapped like that but I called to wish you good luck and raise some hell. Be your badass self and don't give a fuck about anyone but yourself kay?" she sure knows how to give a pet talk.

"Don't worry, Jamie I think am giving them the message hold on I'll send you a pic." I took a quick mirror shot and send it "What you think?"

"Damn Bella, you going to get kicked out with that skirt. Thank god Jake goes to that same school he going to be your bodyguard and keep them boys away" she laughed "Hey is Jake there yet or what?"

"No he said he might come a little late he had to make a stop don't know where he at but am going to take a walk around and wait kay talk to you later honey bye"

"Bye" I headed out and walked around campus I found all my class they all looked that same. I went to the court yard a couple of people where laying on the grass and just talking. Some guy where throwing a football around. They were jocks you could tell right away by the way they played right in front of the girls and how the accidentally throw it near them so they can talk yuck they make me barf. I turned around and started to walk to the parking lot I had to check on my car.

EdPOV

Ha I love days like this new girl which means fresh meat yum. Me Emmett and Jasper where throwing a football around impressing the girls that where chilling on the grass. These girls where so easy so far we have three dates this Friday. I was scanning the court yard when I notice these sexy ass girl yeah she was dressed in black and looked Goth but damn that black mini skirt and thigh high boots where breath taking. She had long black curly hair. Big brown eyes, and full lips. Nice creamy skin I like her, target set. We had to work hard because she was heading to the parking lot

"Hey Jazz, Em I have a new target" with my eye I showed them where she was. They nodded in approval and set the plan. Em was going to throw the ball and am going to run to catch it and accidently fall on her. Simple and yet affected. We then got ready.

BPOV

This is hell it hell most defiantly I need to get out. Hmm I wonder where Jakes at. I hope he gets here before tomorrow I don't want to spend my first day alone. I was leaving to the parking lot.

"Head up!" someone yelled behind be I turned around and saw a football coming straight at me. The football was coming closer hmm I hope I don't break my ass but here it goes. I jumped and caught it before it hit me. Three guys came running to me. Great. I tossed the football in the air and caught I was playing with. That the oldest fucking trick they throw it and someone ran's into me by accident so stupid can't they think of a new one I turn to the three jocks. The where hot, nice and tall with muscles. One of them the tallest had blue eye, and a buzz cute not big fan of them but he looked good, nice body too muscular but not like those nasty bodybuilders. The second one had nice eyes they were bluish and grey nice silky blond hair and nice body as well. And the last one was a O.M.G one he was extremely hot I had to give him that emerald eyes and bronze hair that had that messy look but of course he had a body like a god. One thinks for sure that they can get any girl they want with their looks. They finally reached me and stood in front of me eww there looking at me like am a piece of meat. Jerks. Hmm I could throw the ball back and go to my truck it not that far really just a few feet's. No am going to face them.

"Whoa guys that were a really original trick let me guess you threw the ball." I pointed to the big one "you shouted 'heads up' " I pointed to the blond one "and you where suppose to accidently bum into me or am I wrong?" They looked liked I just shouted the biggest secret. "Hmm guess not well next time be more unique."

"You got it all wrong baby, it was an accident honestly good thing you caught it huh? Hey how about we make it up to you…well give you a tour and let you chill with us?" they big one asked. "Am Emmett by the way and you?"

Ugh he make me nausea "Me hanging out with you guys suppose to be an honor or something? And no thank you I have things to do. i don't give a shit what your names are like I want to get to know you guys, don't worry about my name hopefully this is going to be the last time we she each other." He got me mad who those he think he is. Fucking ass hole.

"Someone PMS-ing huh?" Emmett asked. He is so getting me mad right now.

"First of all who do you think you are you jackass" with that I slapped him across the face. His buddies looked at me in shock.

"Bella what the hell?" some shouted behind me I saw a black Harley pull over to the curb.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella what the hell?" some shouted behind me I saw a black Harley pull over to the curb. Thank god it was Jake.

"He was being an ass that what wrong" I shouted to him. He got off his Harley and lean on it. I went to his side. He lifted me on to the seat.

"Oh I see well in that case whatever. Don't I get a hug I really missed you, you know?" I gave a hug. Then he pulled me of the seat.

"Damn Bells you look good," he grabbed my hand twirled me; he got a 360 view of me "if you weren't like a sister to me I would so be all over you. So what was happing before I came?" he stared over his shoulder where the three guys were glaring at us.

"They were being jerks really it not my fault" yeah I started a few fights but this time I didn't.

"Really so you won't mind if I asked them then?" he threaten. As if he could scare me.

"Nope go ahead" I was full of confident. He grabbed my hand and walked over to the guys.

"So what happen for little miss Bella over here to slap you like that?" he asked Emmett you just laughed.

"Well I have to admit Emmett was being a jerk. Am Jasper by the way" the blond one said and slapped Emmett on the head. Then Emmett turned serious.

"See told you. Can you now help me get my Harley of my truck I just want to park it?" I want to get it off my truck because I might take my truck out tomorrow.

"Sure Bella but I need your help and with that skirt you won't be able to bend down" he winked at me that was true but I want it off.

"Hey how about we help the least we can do after Emmett being a jerk huh? Am Edward by the way" said the bronze hair one. No he was the one who was going to fall on me no thanks.

"Sure I guess Bella where our car?" Jake asked I glared at him how could he accept the gesture. He just smiled and squeezed me hand. I sighed.

"Follow me" I let go of his hand and started to walk to my car I felt them stare behind me. Maybe I shouldn't have worn this skirt. I was ahead of them. Jake then ran up to me and randomly picked me up bridal style.

"What the hell Jake" I grabbed the hem of my skirt and tired to stop it from rising up.

"Guys are staring at your ass next time were a longer skirt" he said seriously.

"Yes daddy" I mocked he just growled. We reached my truck and he set me down I pulled the skirt down.

EdPOV

I like this view of her swaying her hips I could tell so did Em and Jazz. Jake must of noticed because he ran up to her and picked her up bridal style. Shit they must be going out a girl like her can be single that for sure.

"Damn that sucks, Jake and her look pretty close huh?" Emmett said as he put his hand around my shoulder.

"Whatever" I brushed his hand off my shoulder. So what if she is taken there other girls out there yet when I saw Jake pick her up it made me slightly angry. She was pretty and she wasn't easy other girls would have agreed less than a second. Girls in this school were easy especially when it came to us three.

"I can believe I took a slap, one thing for sure she isn't like the other girls." Emmett said taking me out of my trance.

"Yeah," I said not really in the mode. We reached her truck. Whoa that truck looked like something a guy would drive.

"Damn" Emmett and Jasper said at the same time I nodded.

"Nice huh?" Bella smiled and turned to us. She was really pretty especially with that smile.

"Hell yeah it a Toyota right this truck is awesome for fierce road." Emmett admired the truck.

"Thanks, am not going to say sorry about the slap because you asked for it thou so next time watch were you step" she threaten at Emmett then winked at him. He smiled and nodded.

BPOV

Like always guy stare at my truck saying a little girl like me shouldn't be driving it. I lead to the back of the truck.

"Oh shit this is a Harley custom right?" Jasper said as he and Jake started to take it down with the ramp.

"Yeah it was a gift from La Familia" they looked at me confused "Umm you know The Family it this crew I guess you can call it" Jake looked at me and glared. I just shrugged.

"Hey Bells you going to the Fantasma tonight or what?"Going to the Fantasma meant seeing everyone. Am not ready but might as well do it now.

"I don't know Jake… I want to go but… screw it lets go" I said happily.

"Great hey guy you wanna come?" Jake asked them who were looking at the bike and leaning on the car.

"Umm sure but where's the club at?" Emmett was the first to ask.

"By the Reserve" Jake answered "Bella can we take your truck"

"Sure but I drive" I got the keys and jumped in the truck. Jake parked the bike right next to his. Everyone else hoped in.

"Bella take it slow please" said Jake as he buckled in. Emmett Jasper and Edward were in the back.

"I don't make promises especially knowing I won't keep them... Well boys put them seat belts on" I turned and winked at them. I got out of the parking lot I checked my phone it was about be 8 perfect timing. I put on my favorite song. Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolf

Because when I arrive I-I'll Bring the Fire

Make you come alive, I can take you higher

What this is, forgot? I must now remind you

Let it Rock, Let it Rock. Let it rock

I put it full blast then headed to the highway. Yes no traffic, I accelerated to 120 miles I love going fast. Jake turned off the music. What the hell, I put the brakes on good thing there where no cars behind us or there would have been a huge accident.

"What the hell Jake?"

"Bella you're going to fast just slow down"

I laughed "No Jake I wasn't going fast but now am going fast" I accelerated to 140 I turned to Jake he was mad defiantly. Whatever we finally reached the club.

"Hey Jake umm how the hell are we going to get in there it 21 or older" Jasper asked


	3. AN

**(AN) Okay Okay I know we all hate author notes there soooo**

**Annoying but I have to get this message up**

**Well let's make a deal I'll add another chapter but I need to get **

**Review okay so wait five minutes after this **

**A.N so the chapter can be posted**

**Duces **

**Much love **

**p.s some songs are going to be in Spanish and I'll but the translations **


	4. Chapter 4

"That were Bella come in and beside we know the owners you guy ready?" Jake asked. I went straight to the front of the line people snickered. But I really didn't care.

"Hey Tony are you going to let us in?" I asked the bouncer "Por favor Tony no voy a tomar por favor" I pleaded. I put on my puppies eyes.

"Fine just because everyone in there, but don't get drunk promise?"

"I promise" I gave him a quick kiss on the check and waved to the guys.

"Hey, Tony how is the kids?" Jake asked.

"Good now hurry up and get in" he said. We entered there where bright lights and loud music.

EdPOV

She somehow managed to get us in. we entered the club was crazy loud ass music and light everywhere. The music though wasn't English it was reggaeton. I dated a chick you showed me how to dance. I looked at Emmett and Jasper they had big smiles on their face. There were hot girls everywhere dancing on tables.

Bella started to sway to the music. She walked to a table we followed her. We sat in a round table the table was round big enough for people to dance on.

"So what do you think?" she asked us

"I didn't think you were able to get us in that for sure" Emmett nudged her.

"Well it benefits knowing the owners" she laughed.

"Hey Bella" this guy came and kissed her on the cheek. That made me a little angry.

"Hey Quil how it going?" she asked and gave him a hug

"Good hey let's dance?" he asked her "it your favorite song Kris Y Angel Na De Na you love that song"

"Sure" she got up while Sam led her to the dance floor.

"Hey watch her she one of the best dancers" Jake lean over and whispered in my ear. I saw her get up on this metal like table with Quil right behind her. He grabbed her waist and pressed her on to him. She swayed her hips. There stomach touching each others. She then turned and started to grind on to him. His hands still on her waist, she followed the rhythm really well with her body.

'Bailando ella te hipnotiza,  
el cuello te agarra y rompe tu camisa...(Pero No Te Envuelvas Pa!!)  
Despues que a todos envicia,  
y se creen que ganan, tengo una noticia...'

She then pushed him playfully and started to dance. Be herself with one hand on her waist whiles the other one was in the air.

'Ella no suelta na, na, na,  
dice na, na, na,  
que no hay na, na, na...  
Eeeh!

Ella no suelta na, na, na,  
dice na, na, na,  
que no hay na, na, na...  
Eeeh!'

Every time 'Na na na na' she would sway her hip fiercely to one side. He hip we hypnotizing hard to take your eye off.

She then grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to her, she then slipped her hands around his neck. She grinded between his legs. Her hips swaying where breathe taking. She had a big smile on her face she was having fun.

Showtime!  
Pegate...  
Que la noche esta empezando!  
Pegate...  
Deje el flow ese conmigo!  
Pegate...  
Que la noche esta empezando!  
Pegate...  
Ehh eh eh!

The song ended Sam hopped down and helped Bella hop down they made their way. She was laughing.

"Hey guys close you mouths huh?" I looked around and Emmett and Jazz mouths were open she laughed.

"Damn Bella you know how to move" Emmett complimented

"Of course she know she has Puerto Rican blood running in her vain" Quil explain he hugged he around the waist.

"Am going to go and look for my girl before she has a bitch fit" he laugh

"Say hi to her from me"

"Will do" he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

"Bella you so have to dance with me" Jasper said as he held his hand out.

"Sure but do you know how to dance bachata?" she asked as she grabbed his hand.

"I can learn" he said as he pulled her away.

Jake started to laugh. Emmett and I looked at him. "Jasper doesn't know what he got himself into that for sure" we stared at him confused "Bella has been dancing since she was 5"

"Oh" Emmett and I said at the same time. This is going to be good. We turned and stared at both of them. The music was playing.

Hoy es noche de sexo  
Voy a devorarte, nena linda (Nelly)  
Hoy es noche de sexo  
Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías (Como)  
Hoy es noche de sexo (Ayyy!)  
Voy a devorarte, nena linda  
Hoy es noche de sexo  
Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía

Jasper put one hand done his hands on the waist. She then put her hands on his neck. The song was slow just swaying. Jasper whispered something in her ear, she threw her head back and laughed. She whispered something back. He nodded.

(Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!)  
Q vo arrancarte la tela con cautela  
Mi piel canela enseguida pela  
Ella es la protagonista de mi novela  
Mi Cinderella conmigo es que vuela  
Póngase romántica please  
Dame un kiss, no cometa un desliz  
Ella combina la calle con la moda de Paris  
La miss sigue matando en el país

Hoy es noche de sexo  
Voy a devorarte, nena linda  
Hoy es noche de sexo  
Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías  
Hoy es noche de sexo (Ayyy!)  
Voy a devorarte, nena liiiiinda  
Hoy es noche de sexo  
Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía

She then moved her feet to the rhythm. Jasper kept messing up but she didn't care instead she followed his lead. At the end Jasper actually look like he knew what he was doing. She turned around a softly she grinned against him.

Acércate...  
Te diré que...  
Nadie te va a tocar como yo (No no no)  
Nadie te lo va a hacer como yo  
Acércate...  
Te diré que eeh...  
Nadie te va a tocar como yo (No no no)  
Nadie te lo va a hacer como yo  
Decídete ya cuando será  
Que tu boca tocara mi boca  
So, dime ya que tú me das  
Quiero sentirte, besarte  
Mi lengua pasarte  
Y vas a sentirte bien  
Vamos a pasarla bien  
Tu no vez que estoy sufriendo  
Y vien pasando el tiempo-

The music stopped all of a sudden. Everyone looked around. I looked at Jake who was cracking up. What going on the DJ then start to tap the mike.

"Okay everyone settle down… it already 10 and you know what that means… time to rock our fucking brain off…" he looked out in the dance floor. I saw Bella trying to hide behind Jasper. "No no. We see you come out Bella… can we get a light on her" I big spot light was on Jasper and Bella. "Everyone I want to welcome one of our residents… come on Bella you have to sing for us."

"Aww come on Nicky don't do this" she jumped on stage "You guys really don't want me to sing no doo you?" she asked the crowd everyone was shouting. "You guys serious?" everyone shouted "fine just because you guys asked." She walked to the stage a guy went to the drums then this guy with long black hair came out with two guiters and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she whispered something in his ear and he nodded handed her a guitar. She grabbed the guitar and signals the drummer to count.

She started to sing:

How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight all the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides

She smiled and started to jump and bang her head, she has a strong voice. I looked at Jake

"She sure can sing" I commented. He just nodded his head. "She's get it from her mom you knew this was going to happen right?" he nodded I turned my attention back to Bella

You won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so..." But my thoughts you can't decode)

She looked at me and smiled then winked. I smiled back she was having fun. She looked so good with the guitar grinning one her hip.

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I use to know you so well

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something that I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true

The song end, people where shouting wanting more.

"Whoa Bella…well let give her a hand" the DJ announced on the mike "Bella you keep getting better that for sure"

"You know it Nicky" she said back on the mike

"How about you show some love to me" she laughed then walked over to his stand.

"Damn Nicky you greedy you want me to sing and I did now you want me to show you some love" he nodded "fine but don't let it go up to you hear" she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Am going to have a heart attack Bella" he gave her a hug she was about to leave when he grabbed her wrist "before you leave turn for me I need a 360 view of you" she shrugged and turned then walked off the stage. She walked over to the table. Jake got up and gave her a big bear hug and a kiss on the fore head.

"You did great like always"

"Yeah I know" she sat next to me "sorry Jazz about that I didn't know that he was going to do that"

"Nah don't worry, you were great"

"Thanks"

"Hey everyone our beloved bartender wants to sing a song"

"Hey guys am Rose" a women step on the stage. She wearing a knee length strapless she was hot, supermodel like. Long blond hair, with blue eyes. "Well I want to dedicate a song to my honey Bella, Kate Perry I Kissed A Girl you know what I mean" she winked to Bella you was cheering.

BPOV

Everyone in the table looked at me confused.

"That a story I'll tell you some other day" they all nodded.

What the fuck is she doing, I couldn't help but laugh. God our freshman year got a little drunk and well we tested our sexuality sort of. She got on stage and started to sing I saw Emmett eyeing her.

"Hey Emmett her names Rose and new to the school too, she a senior" he looked at me confuse "you interested I can tell, I think you two will hit it off. But am asking you do not treat her like a one night stand if you do we might as well be enemies right now got it? And also don't mess with her you see those guys" I pointed to a table that had these big guys they were the bouncer and our 'brothers' he saw them and nodded "those are our brothers and they hate when someone mess with us. So just remember that when you talk to her." He nodded I gave him nudge he smiled "am not trying to scare you it just that I love her and she like my sister"

"Nah don't worry Bella I get where you getting to and thanks. Beside I don't think I can get her"

"I bet you can trust me, but you have to cut your players way. FYI I know about you in the school" he was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Bella!" Someone shouted I stood up to see. It was my best friend Alice she was wearing black skinny jeans that was ripped all over. With a black wife-beater that was ripped as well.

"Alice" I ran and hugged her "how are you doing?"

"Good here and there hey, lets talk later and dance now." I nodded she was always the hyper one that for sure.

"Hey Alice do you want to mess with a few guys" I pointed to Emmett Jasper Edward and Jake. She nodded we walked over to the table and climbed on it.

Rose was sing her song.

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

We jumped up and started to dance. Alice had her hands on my waist. She whispered in my ear

"Who's the blond boy?"

"Jasper let get him up here" I said she nodded I bend to Jasper, he looked confused. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up I grabbed Alice and pushed them together Alice started to grind on him. Hmm Edward looks lonely I grabbed him and pulled him up he was in shock. I started to grind into him. He went with me and grabbed my waist. When Rose was done everyone was shouting. We got off the table Alice and I were laughing.

"Uh-oh we got Alice and Bella together this is trouble everyone." Rose shouted on the mike. She got off the stage right behind her were two bouncers. "Hey guy" she gave Alice, Jake, I a kiss on the cheek.

"Damn Rose you where great" Jake high fived her.

"Hell yeah you were" Alice yelled.

"Hey you weren't suppose tell everyone about us you know?" I said

"Thanks guy, chill Bella I help you fine you sexuality didn't i?" I nodded I found out I was straight. "Hey let go out it to hot and I can barely hear you" she turned to the bouncer "am going out kay?" they nodded and left we made our way to the parking lot. We walked over to my tuck and climbed on the back.

"Oh shit. Alice Rose this is Emmett, Jasper and Edward" I introduced each of them. "What time is it?"

"It 11 damn it late" Jake checked his watch. "I don't know about you guys but it Friday there no school, let's go do something" everyone agreed.

"But what?" I Rose asked.

"I know where" I shouted excitedly


	5. Chapter 5

Q.A.N

Okay guy head up Edward and Bella love wont flourish fast no it will take time

Many are going to ask why are they getting along so well so fast you'll have to wait for the next chapter

Here if I get at least 5 reviews everyday I'll add a chapter every day DEAL?

"Let's go to the "Streets" am feeling lucky and I want to bet on a car so who with me?" I pulled out a big wade of cash out of my boot.

"Hell yeah" everyone shouted

"Yes but lets go back to the dorms and change" he head to the dorm everyone voted that Jake drives.

EdPOV

Emmett Jazz and I head to our room.

"Yo I can't believe where doing this?" Emmett shouted as he head to the closet and changed shirts. He grabbed a simple black shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Yeah I know what you mean and damn did you see Alice she was hot" jasper exclaim as he took off his shirt and but on a white-t.

"Yeah but Rose has a rocking body and a voice that goes with it… oh yeah Eddie I saw how Bella was all over you"

"Yeah but she just did because Jasper took Alice. Jasper looked happy that for sure" I teased and changed shirts into a white dress shirt and rolled the sleeves to my elbow.

BPOV

"Hey Jake get the bike ready" he nodded I went to my room with Alice and Rose. Alice and Rose didn't change. But I did I changed into a pait of black skinny jean with two chain hanging on the side. My heels where killing me so I put my converse instead. I left my sweater on it was getting chilly.

"So what do you think of Jasper, Alice?"

"He's cute but I need to get to know him that for sure" I nodded

"What about you Rose, Emmett really likes you, you know"

"Same as Alice I need to get to know first"

"Ya ready?" I asked the jumped off my bed and we made our way to the parking lot. "Hey guy" there lean on the truck were the 3 of them. Jake was on the bike. "Sorry guy but your going to have to take your car, were taking the bikes. Alice riding with me and Rose is riding with Jake."

"Umm Bella you sure we all saw how you drive your trick imagine you driving a bike" Emmett teased

'Ha ha..you know what does your car have a sun roof that can open" I asked Emmett. He nodded. "Hold on for a sec." I walked over to Jake, "Hey Jake lets make a side bet who ever get to "Streets" (that what we call it here when they close streets also here it illegal to be racing on the streets by the way) get to drive my truck for two weeks what you say?" he laughed

"You got a deal" we shook hands. I ran back to Alice and Rose and told them the plan. They agreed. "Never mind, how about Alice and Rose ride with you?"

"Sure" Edward said. I took out a video camera out of my truck and handed it to Alice. She was going to open the sun roof and record it. Jake and I hop on our Harleys.

APOV

Rose and I hopped in to the Volvo. I called shot gun so I sat in the front.

"Hey Edward"

"Yeah Alice?" we were on the high way it was empty perfect for the race. We were in a good place Jake and Bella were right behind us. I looked behind be and saw Bella stop and raise her hand that was the signal.

"Stop right here" he turned to me confused I took my shoes off. And open the sun roof.

"Why? What are you doing Alice?" I got the camera and faced them.

"Okay Edward am going to shout go and you as fast as you can got it"

"Alice what this about?" Jasper asked he turned around to see Jake and Bella on their bikes.

"Okay Edward go" he started to drive I then took off my bandana and threw it in the air "Go!" I shouted "Edward go as fast as you can" he accelerated. We were ahead but in a little while Jake and Bella passed as. I turned a record as the left as behind. They were long gone I sat back down and tossed the camera at Rose she pressed play. Emmett, Jasper and her where watching.

"Care to explain what that was about?" Edward ask

"They had a small bet to see who get to La Push first" I shrugged.

"Do they always do this?" Emmett asked

"Well Bella and Jake are dare devils and well after what happen in her family doing crazy stunts is how she coops with it I guess"

"What happen to her family?" Edward asked. I can't tell him Bella would be piss.

"Sorry I can't say I promise I wouldn't, she is very careful with that subject she doesn't tell random people" he nodded we finally reached La Push. Jake and Bella where arguing, Bella was on his back pulling his hair.

"I won" Bella shouted

"Did not" Jacob contradicted he was trying to get her off. "You lost."

"Whoa little kids calm down" I teased "Oh my god can you two act 17 much" Bella jumped off and kicked Jake.

"I can" she walked to us. Then someone came and grabbed her from the waist, and threw her over his shoulder.

BPOV

"Ugh Seth put me down, you dog"

"I love you too boo" he set her down, "are you going to race today?"

"No I don't have a car sadly I only have my bike."

"I lend you mine in return you win for me huh?"

"Hell yeah"

"Nice let me show you what you're going to drive"

"Hold on let me go them kay?"

"Sure I'll meet you there"

"Hey guess what?" I asked no one in particular

"What?" Edward asked

"Am going to be in a race " I started to jump up and down.

"What?" they all asked surprised.

"Am going to race" I repeated

"No Bella you're not it too dangerous" Jake said with full authority. As if he was my father.

"Why? Come on Jake please it not my first time? Please" I pleaded

"Bella what if something happens to you it will be my fault and I can't let that happen" he stared straight into my eyes.

"Jake ill be careful please."

"Fine but one time that it" I started to jump.

"Thanks Jake"

"Good luck Bella" Rose and Alice hugged me.

"I know am was a total jerk when we first met and am sorry but be careful okay I don't know much about street racing but I seen the movie" I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett comment "Be careful" I got on my toes and gave him a hug.

"Thanks"

"Bella I don't think you should do this but good luck and kick some ass" Jasper said as he gave me a hug. I smiled.

"Well I guess you off to race huh?" I nodded whoa was Edward hot when he didn't know what to say "Good luck" I laughed and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks" I ran to look for Seth and the car am going to drive. I searched the parking lot where all the cars are line-up.

"Yo Bella over here" I saw Seth shouting, I ran to him and saw the car it was a 2008 red Dodge Viper. Damn sexy ass car.

"Seth are you sure this car looks to good to race and it looks brand new."I looked at the car the inside was leather. Definitely brand new.

"It is new you're the first on to race with it. You should be honored" he said with a grin "nice huh?

"Umm yeah are sure you wan t me to race it?"

"Yeah you're the best driver" that was true, I laughed. I saw all of my friends they were right behind the car. I smiled at them.

"Okay everyone settle down settle down. Right now where taking bets who's down?" a guy shouted to the crow he was standing on the hood of a hummer. "For starters let's introduce our two drivers…oh shit why didn't anyone tell me we have two residents' drivers. On the black Acura we have the legendary James, and on the red Viper he have the sexy miss Bella. Damn girl… both drives get your ass up here." James and I climbed on the hood. "So are there any bets."

"200 for James"

"250 for Bella"

"180 for Bella"

"300 for James." Random people where betting and handing the money to the announcer.

"800 for Bella"

"Whoa who said that?" the announcer asked looking for the person.

"I did" oh shit it was Edward "here you go" he handed the money to the announcer. He then turned to me and winked.

"Okay then let get it started… someone turn the music up" he shouted to a truck that had two huge ass speakers.

I've been looking for a driver who's qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean

[Bridge]  
So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

[Chorus]  
Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

"Okay then let the two drive shake hand and get in to their cars" he motion for me and James to shake hands. So we did.

"Good luck honey you're going to need it" James teased

"You to boo" we jumped off the hood and got into the cars.

"Okay now you make it to point b then make a U turn and race back simple right. So get your start your engines. Ready…. Set ….Go"


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I know I need to update

But I have this new story

It about gangs right Bella and Edward are rival gangs

Yet they go to the same

School and that school is full of shit fight all the time

Because everyone belongs to gang and they fight but then one

Day Bella and Edward are made partners to work on thins

Project

P.S : the teached new so she doesn't know the conflicts between gangs

Do you think I should load it, it's already typed up so what you think??


	7. Chapter 7

We accelerated I was going 150 James wasn't far behind. We were head to head just I was ahead a few inches ahead but he could easily catch up. I accelerated to 180 the engine purr I wasn't going to lose that for sure. I saw the U turn, I got ready I put my hand and the hand break. James was right next to me on my right he then slid behind me. what the fuck is he planning, I looked and my rear morrow he right behind me I need to go faster but I can't push it or else I'll miss the turn. Shit I flew forward a little. I then realize James hit me from behind not hard but as a warning to get out of his way. That little prick he hit me from behind what the fuck that a dirty move. (**AN that's true I went with my cousin and one guy didn't he had to pay**). I try not to play to much attention to it even thou I want to beat the shit out of him I do the U-turn smoothly no problem. I accelerated to 205 leaving that asshole behind I hope he didn't leave a mark. I check my morrows and realize he is far away I can't see. Just because I didn't see him meant I should slow down instead I accelerated even more 225. I saw the bright ass lights aka the finish line I could make out a few people like the announcer was still on the hood waiting I guess I was a few feet away I decreased my speed to 100 . I reached the finish line so I did a turn making smoke. Facing the rode I notice James was finally arriving our car were face to face. Just inches apart. I glared at him and he glared back.

"Damn Bella that was awesome" Seth said interrupting our stared I get out, he gave me a hug.

"Hold on Seth" I pushed him playfully "What the fuck was that James I thought it was going to be clean you asshole" I shouted as he got out of his car.

"I never said it was going to be clean. Why are you complaining you won so shut up already?"

"You're a fucking jackass grow a pair instead of hitting me from behind. That a fucking dirty move. And who the hell are you to tell me what to do?"

"Bella just go back and claim your money before you make me mad"

"Like am scared of you, you little prick" I turned around and started to walk to Seth where all of them (Alice Jasper Emmett Edward and Jack) where standing. There looking at me with grins on their faces. I smile back then James grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"You better say you sorry you little bitch" he threaten he was gripping my wrist really hard and it started to hurt.

"James let go it hurts" I tried to yank my wrist away he just grinned. I knew it a couple of minutes Jake would be coming following Seth. I counted in my mind 5,4,3,2, Jake. He gently pushed me aside and grabbed James by his collar and slammed him into his car hood making a large thump.

"Don't you ever touch her again you pussy." He then slams in one more time to make his point clear. I then drop him.

JPOV

Who the hell did James think he was, he was going to pay no one touches her or disrespects her. I heard Seth shout behind my shoulder I looked and saw Emmett with him.

"Jake come on he got your warning just already just drop it" he kept shouting. Fine I'll leave him but I had to leave clear for him.

"Hey James let's make one thing clear don't you ever mess with her you got in?"

"Oh so she your little hoe huh? And who are you to tell me what to do." he started to get up. I didn't come to fight but he had the nerve to call her a hoe. I punched him straight in the nose. His head went make back and made a snapping noise. He then composes himself and hit me in the stomach. Knocking the air out of me I breathing in and out, not my first time so I already know how to ease the pain and collect my breath. I stand up I punch him in the stomach I was so into our fight I didn't notice that everyone else where getting into fight as well. I saw Seth and Emmett take a few guys. Jasper and Edward came right after they notice what was happing. Emmett slammed someone on a hood of a car and started to punch him. Seth was kicking this bug guy. I was busy with James he pulled out a pocket knife I manage to take it away and throw it to the floor. I couldn't tell what Jasper and Edward where doing but I did manage to see them punch a few guys. There was blood and my hands, we were all busy in the fight that we did notice that there where sirens and blue and red lights coming.

"Jake let's go" Bella shouted as she dodge people that are running to their cars to get away she grabbed my arm. "Jake let's go before we get in more trouble beside I think James knocked out" I throw him to the floor and run to the bike I pulled Jasper Emmett while Edward grabbed Seth. I notice there was some blood running one Edward shirt right on his rib cage he was somewhat limping, shit he's hurt. Seth jumped on his Viper, Bella and I jumped on the bikes. While everyone else jumped in the Volvo we saw the sirens coming closer.

"Yo follow us" I shouted to the two cars that were right behind us. I notice Alice was driving the Volvo she flashes the light in agreement. We sped off on the highway and head to La Push. We parked right on the sand.

BPOV

I noticed Alice was driving I wonder is something happen to Edward. Why did Jake have to do that?

FLASHBACK

"_Shit Bella the cops are coming we need to leave now!" Alice shouted hysterical _

"_Let's go Bella" Rose agreed I nodded I head to get Jake. He was still punching James._

"_Let's go before we get in more trouble. Beside I think he knocked out already."_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Jake what was that about you could have gotten hurt or worse one of them" I pointed to Emmett and Jasper and Seth you were sitting on the sand clean the blood off their hands with a cloth. They were and pretty bad shape. Edward was still in the Volvo. I ran to my bike and got a first aid kit.

"Hey Rose Alice clean the wounds up before they get infected." I instructed them and threw them the first aid. They knelt beside each of them clean them. They flinch a little. I was worried about Edward he didn't get out the car. I walked to the Volvo he was laying in the backseat, with his legs hanging out the door. His hand was on his right rib blood stain his white shirt. His eyes closed. I leaned on the door. "Edward what happen?" stupid question to ask.

"Nothing just a little cut don't worry go see if Jakes okay?" he said with a mixture of pain and anger. What his problem.

"No Jakes okay but are you come on let me see." I didn't open his eyes. "Edward…" he didn't open his eyes. I lean over him and placed my hand over his that was on his ribs. His eyes burst open.

"It's nothing Bella" he pushed my hand away. Rude much am just trying to help.

"Edward move your hand now" I said full of authority he didn't move fine be like that. Bent closer and move his hand by force.


	8. AN profile

**I updated my profile **

**You can now see a lot of stuff **

**Like about me boring stuff really**

**You can also see cloth and cars from **

**Raise Some Hell chapters there also a **

**Few videos of the song if you **

**Interested **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated just been busy lol I re-wrote this chapter sooooo many times that Omg**

"Bella..." he started. I saw he had a deep cut. "Are you okay do you get dizzy seeing blood?" I held back a laugh yeah me scared of blood…no.

"No it just that it looks like it hurts here get up and meet me in the back of the car okay?" he started to get sit back I notice it sting when he was. I flinched he must be in pain. I ran to Alice and grabbed the first aid kit.

"What wrong?" she asked as she cleaned Jaspers cut on his cheek.

"I'll tell you later" I ran back to Edward he was sitting on the trunk still holding his rib. "Hey umm take your shirt of" he started but it by the look on his face it must hurt. "Let me do it" I reached over and started to unbutton his shirt I hesitated when I reached his chest. It nice and hard well sculpted, I wonder how it feels. No Bella I pushed my thoughts away.

"I need you to lay down" I helped him with the sleeves so he was topless. He laid on the trunk, "umm this is going to hurt so sorry." I took out a needle and an alcohol patch. I first cleaned the wound it wasn't that deep which was good. He flinched a little every time I cleaned it. I tried to make small conversation. "So how do you know Emmett and Jasper?"

"We are brother also known as the Cullen Trio" he said with no humor his eyes were still closed. He sounded angrier than in pain. I grabbed the needle and started to sow the wound. He flinched when I pressed the needle into his skin.

"That explains it I guess" I mumble I was almost done.

"Explains what?"

"In how you and Jasper jumped in when Emmett was being jumped" I was none I got new alcohol patched and cleaned it. I then dug in the first aid and grabbed a medium side band-aid. I put it over his wound.

"Yeah we have to watch our backs"

"Well Mr. Cullen I think you'll make a full recovery just don't force yourself the last thing we need it for it to open" he sat up. He was about to place his bloody shirt on but I stopped him. "I don't think so" I grabbed the shirt and threw it.

"Well what am I suppose to wear then? You know it cold?"

"I think Jake has an extra shirt in his bike…let's go" he jumped of the trunk and we walked to Jakes bike I open a compartment and took out a black shirt. It was tight on him, you could see his muscles.

"Thanks Bella you did a great job. Who taught you?" he lifted his shirt to see it.

"Jake we grew up together; he took the role of the overprotected brother I guess. And one day I hurt my leg pretty bad and I didn't want to go to the hospital so he did it for me. Jake and I have been pretty inseparable were one goes the other one follow. But I love him he's my brother" I didn't realize I was ranting "sorry I didn't realize I was ranting"

"No I thought…" he didn't continue

"You thought what?" I pressed on

"Don't laugh I thought you two were dating" I stared at him

"You're not that the first many people think that"

"Yo Edward you okay?" Emmett shouted

"Let go join them and see you brothers damage" he nodded. We head to the group they were sitting in a circle. "What are the causalities?" I asked all of them.

"Emmett just has a cut lip and I and a few bruise. Seth had a scrapped arm and a swollen cheek." Rose informed me

"Jaspers has a cut on his cheek and bruised knuckles."Alice explained,

"What about you Jakey?" I asked

"Bloody knuckles that it what about you Edward?"

"Umm just a stab wounded" everyone was in shock "Bella took care of it don't worry"

"Eddie you okay seriously?" Emmett asked worriedly "do you need to go to the hospital?"

"It Edward and yeah am good so what are we doing?" he showed him my work Emmett, dropped it.

I sat down and wrapped my arm around my knees Edward sat next to me. I looked around the circle they were talking to one another, like they knew one another forever. A laughed escape every one turned to me.

"What so funny?" Jake asked "I want a good laugh after all this shit" he leaned closer and nudged me with his shoulder

"Nothing it something I was observing "I knew they weren't going to let it go.

"Uuu I wanna know tell me tell me!" Alice pressed further. Knowing Alice she wasn't going to drop it.

"We'll look around we barely know each other we just met today, a few hours ago. Yet Jake mange to get them involve in a fight, which bonded us. Were getting along pretty well. It feels weird usually a take a long time for Jake, Alice, Rose and Seth including me to let someone in our group no offense to you guy" I buried my head on my knees.

"You have a point, you cursed the shit out of us and yet were here" Jasper laughed

"Yeah I guess" Jake mumbled.

"Wait, why did you curse them out?" Rose asked curiously

"No reason-"Alice interrupted me with a scream

"I have perfect idea" she was bouncy "It only 2 in the morning how about we collect drift wood and start a bon-fire"

"Umm am going for a quick walk" I announced.

"Hey Bella I'll go with you" hmm what does Jasper want?

"Sure" we headed to the shore the water was peaceful "you know Jazz Alice really like you but she want to get to know you." He looked confused and surprised "I can tell the way she's calm with you and the way you look at her. But she wants a serious relationship not a fling. An honestly Jazz I think you can make her happy if you leave you playboy-ing way behind" he was thinking what I said. I looked up to the moon it was full.

"Bella thanks I have a question…" I nodded for him to continue "we just met and yet you can read all of us like open books. Like I admit I'm a playboy but how did you know right of the bat?" ugh am too observant sometimes.

"Well Jazz people accused me of being to observant. But the truth is that I have my share of experience with players. That's why Jakes over protected, I can handle myself yet Jake toke that role. I know Jake since we babies he know about my life and he think that it his job to shield me from all of the shit. Ugh am rambling again…sorry"

"No Bella it okay you and Jake are close he has your back and you have his it totally understandable" we walked back to the group we realize they already had the fire. "So Bella do you think I have a chance? Be truthful" he was serious.

"No Jazz I don't think you have a chance" he face turned gloomy "am playing of course you do just remember that if you hurt her you'll be sorry and don't say I didn't warn you" he smiled.

"Thanks Bella" he gave me a hug. Everyone look at us with a question expression. I just shook my head. Ignoring their questioning gaze Jasper sat next to Alice and I sat next to Edward.

"Well guy as much as I would love to stay. I can't just got a text and the wifey is mad" Seth announced he got up. I gave Seth a hug.

He got in his Viper and drove away.

'So Alice we got you bonfire what do we do now?" I asked her, she started to think

"I got it we go around and say something about our self. I'll go first, I'm Alice and I'm a shopaholic" that was true "Jasper your turn."

"I'm Jasper and I like anything to do with wars, its history that kind of stuff."

"I'm Jake and I like bikes one of these days am going to open a mechanic shop" that was his life dreams to open one with Rose

"I'm Bella and I like… to party like a mothafucking rockstar" I laughed which was true. Everyone knows it's true.

"I'm Edward and I like to play the piano, guitar" hmm I never thought he was an instrument kind of person

"I'm Rose and love cars and bike, am going to open the shop with Jake"

"Whoa series you like car. That so cool Rose" Em looked at Rose with so much love it's cute. Maybe Alice and Rose can change the playboys. "Any ways I'm Emmett and I love sports. Doesn't matter what kind I just love them. Also playing pranks on people"

"Well I don't know about you guys but we learn a lot about each other" Alice said

"Yeah" I yawned "Alice maybe we can continue this bonfire for another day huh like…What dates is it?"

"The 28th "Jake checked his phone

"Perfect the 31st for Halloween it will be creepy huh what you say?"

"Oh my god Bella that perfect…" she stopped "wait but it's on a school night" she said sadly

"Alice it okay they usually don't have school the next day because no one goes" Jasper reassured her

"Yay what am I going to wear? What are Rose and Bella going to wear? I need to go shopping" she rambled on.

"Chill we still have two days" Rose said and got up "so are we leaving?"

"Yeah" everyone got up Jake threw sand over the bonfire.


	10. Chapter 10

NEXT MORNING/AFTERNOON

It was 2 in the afternoon. I got up and took a shower; I grabbed sweat pants and a wife beater. My phone started to ring

"Hello?" I said weakly '

"Finally you're up!" Alice shouted "Get ready and come down to IHOP everyone here so hurry up you have 10 minutes" she hanged up.

"Yeah nice talking to you too" I said to the dead line. I sat on my bead and just laid down looking up. This massive head ach won't go away. I groan and sat up; I look thru my clothes I grabbed a random pair of black skinny jeans with a 'peace' shirt; I put on my checkered scarf. For my shoes I put on my Jordan's and a matching belt. (Check profile I didn't describe well)

Outside was pretty clear sunny for Forks actually the fresh air felt good, I climbed in the truck, for a car it brings a lot of memoires mostly from my mom; damn I miss her. U tried not to think about it.

Walked into IHOP I saw Alice cheerful self reading the menu.

"Morning… well good afternoon actually" I sat down around the table. Cullen trio, Rose and Jake were already there they all greeted me. We ordered our food

"He was flirting with you?" Alice commented

"Alice he was being friendly to a paying costumer"

"Sure how much you wanna bet your pancakes are going to have more fruits and whip-cream"

"Whatever" I wasn't in the mood to argue with her I laid my head in my hands

'Bang'

Alice slammed her hands on the table which made me jump and make the head ach worse

"What the hell Alice?" I shouted

"I just had an idea" we all stared at her waiting for her to continue "I know what am going to wear for Halloween" I groan. Everyone else laughed.

"Alice…"I started but the food and coffee arrived. The coffee felt so good it woke me up and the food was banging. Shit Alice was right my pancakes had more strawberries I looked around she wasn't paying attention.

"Jasper" I nudge he was sitting between Alice and me

"Yeah?"

"Give me your pancakes"

"Why?" I pointed to my pancakes he held back a laugh

"Oh"

"Yeah hurry" the last thing I need is Alice making a scene. We swapped plate really quick making sure no one was watching, wrong Edward was watching us cross the table.

'Don't say anything' I mouth, he just looked away.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Em asked getting every ones attention

"Nothing really probably chill in Jakes room and watch movie or something" Rose took a bite of her toast

"Oh" I could tell he really wanted to join us

"I have an idea how about you guy come over too?" I asked

"Really?" Em was excited

"Yeah if that okay with Jake?" I looked at Jake who sat next to me

"I'm good as long as you bring food."

"So well see you around seven-ish?"

"Yeah"

"EDDIE" someone shouted, Edward tensed up and groaned

"No please no" he begged a girl came to our table and jumped on his lap. I felt a pinch of anger wait what?

"Hey Tanya" he said annoyed

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she pouted if she was trying to look cute she didn't succeed she looked constipated I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone turned to see me I took a sip of my coffee

"Tanya get off my lap now" Edward said harshly, she did what she was told

"Sorry Eddie" she apologize

"It's Edward, Tanya what do you want?"

"Umm I wanted to know if you want to get together tonight and have fun" She tried to sound seductive oh god, someone stop her now!

"Can't have plans" he didn't look at her at her instead he kept eating

"Blow them off. Come on Edward you know you want too."

"I can't" he said firmly

"Fine Eddie when you want me I won't be there" she stormed off. I started to laugh, so did Emmett. Edward just glared at us.

"Eddie?" I asked him

"That's Tanya, she has a thing with our Eddie boy over here" Emmett answered instead

"Ahhh"

"She so annoying we had a thing but we ended it like two months ago, so fucking clingy" Edward was annoyed. We let the conversation drop and continue to eat.

"Well I got to go" Alice got up "Jasper you ready?" wait why did Jasper have to go with her

"Yeah Em, Rose, Jake?" he asked as he grabbed his jacket

"Yeah" they answered

"Why are all you guys leaving?" I asked annoyed

"Em and Jasper gave us rides after we call you and didn't pick up. So meet you in Jakes room" with that they left


	11. Chapter 11

"So Eddie, are you going to leave me?"

"No unless you want me to" uh he didn't correct me when I called him Eddie

"Why didn't you get mad when I called you Eddie?"

"Don't know I guess I don't mind if you call me that" he smiled

"Who gave you that nickname by the way?"

"Tanya"

"Eww no am not using that name am going to name you…Osito… yeah that my new nickname for you" very originally and cute

"What does Osito mean?" he asked curiously

"Teddy bear"

"And how does Osito fit me?"

"Your hair is reddish-brownish like a bear duh" I reached across the table and passed my hand thru his hair it was soft and silky like. He closed his eye, someone enjoying them self I sat back now

"So if you chose my nickname then I chose your then"

"Sure" this can't be good

"Let me think…Bunny" where the fuck did he get Bunny from

"Bunny?"

"Yeah your names start with a B"

"And…"

"I don't know, you name me a cute animal and I'm naming you a cute animal" he laughed

"Fine Osito"

"We better get going Bunny" he smiled

"Yeah" I was about to take out money but Edward stop me

"I got it" he didn't let me argue "can you give me a ride?" we head to the parking lot

"How did you get here then?"

"Emmett, so are you going to give me a ride Bunny please?" he pouted, he looked so cute and hot

"I don't know…" I pretended to think about it "sure but I need to make a few stops if you don't mind" I got in the truck

"No" he got in "So Bella no take it the wrong way but why those a small girl like you has a huge truck like this" he patted the dash board

"It was my mom's; she left it to me when she died it brings back memories happy and sad one mostly sad one"

"That make sense" he let the conversation drop "so were we going?"

"To see cars"

"Where and why?"

"A garage don't tell Jake thou. Like I said it bring back memories sad ones mostly and I don't think I can deal with them so am going to trade it" he nodded, we pulled into 'Luis Auto Shop' it was a pretty beat up garage "So do you wanna come in or stay out here?"

"Let go" we got out the car "so what are we looking for?"

"A car duh" I laughed "Luis you here?" I shouted as we entered

"Yeah give me a sec" he was under a red Mustang, he rolled himself out "Hey Bells, what are you doing here the I thought you weren't coming until 8"

"I know but I want to see it please?" I begged

"Sure. Who's you friend?" he looked at Edward

"Shit sorry Lois this is Edward and Edward this is Luis the best mechanic right next to Rose and Jake of course"

"Hey" Edward shook Luis hand

"So follow me and I'll show you Satin" we followed Lois to the garage

"Satin?" Edward asked

"Just wait till you see him" we entered the garage there wrapped in a white blanket is my baby… I think am in love. Luis tear the blank it off I swear I almost die my car was beautiful

"Oh my fucking shit" there in front of me was Satin the brand of the car was really called Scorpion but I changed the name. It was a sleek and midnight black ( check profile). I started to jump up and down "I love you Luis" I shouted as a hugged him "Can I please take it now please please please" I want to take Satin out right now.

"Umm sure I guess but you have to give me the truck deal?" shit giving up my truck… and memories. I took a deep breath and threw him the keys.

"Deal… so Luis can I take the car now!?" he tossed me the keys

"Be careful honey" with that I pulled Edward with me and jump in to the car

"Bella this car is wow…but your truck…"

"I know but I don't want to remember shit right now…please can we just have fun."

"Sure where are we going?" we had 3 hours till we meet everyone in Jakes room

"Don't know…" I pulled in to the highway. It Saturday yet the highway was pretty empty. "What's the fast you gone in a car?"

"Umm 105 I guess why?" he lean in his seat

"Really. How about we see how fast Satin can go?"

"Bella don't" he said worried

"Too late" I accelerated to 105 then to 125 and kept accelerating till I reached 190

"Bella slow down" Edward said shakily

"Why nothing going to happen" my phone started to ring I reached to get it but Edward got to it first

"No pull over if you wanna talk" ugh

"Scary cat" I pulled over to the emergency lane and picked up my phone "Hello?"

"Hey Bella it Alice where are you?"

"On the emergency lane, why?"

"Why? What happen? Oh my god"

"Alice, take a deep breath…nothing happen. I was driving pretty fast and Edward wouldn't let me pick up the phone unless I pulled over" I explain

"Thank goodness…wait Edward with you?"

"Yeah he's here…Anyways why did you call?"

"Ooooh yeah were going to Jake room earlier when are you coming?"

"Actually well be there in a few minutes…Tell Rose to be outside in exactly 5 minutes I have a surprise" knowing Rose she will be dying to see under the hood of my Scorpion.

"Why?"

"Don't worry you'll find out in 5 minutes I swear"

"Fine…Are you and Edward on a date?"

"Bye Alice" I hang up the phone "Were going to Jake's place earlier" I explain to Edward

"Okay but we have to get of the next exit then" I looked my rear mirror to see it a car was coming. I then pulled back in to the highway.

"Silly Osito" I drove for mile then I notice there was an illegal U-turn sign, then the opening to cross to the other lane. "You have your seat belt right?" I asked Edward

"Umm yeah why?"

"Cuzz am about to do this…" I then accelerated and did a sharp U-turn (AN I don't know how to explain it but it really fun lol) that pushed Edward to his window.

"What the hell Bella?" he was still in shock

'Hey I wasn't going to waste gasoline on getting off and exit then having to get on the highway again. Beside it was an emergency."

"What the emergency?"

"I don't know I tell you when I make one up"


	12. Chapter 12

JAKE ROOM

We pulled up to the parking lot. I made no move to get out. Instead I texted Alice

'_Hey Pixie send Rose to the parking lot ASAP'_

"So what are we going to stay in the car forever?" Edward confused still buckled in

"Nope, were wait for Rose knowing her she can't wait to see what under the hood" I pushed the button so the top went down (AN yeah it a convertible and oh so sexy car lol) I lean back in my seat and closed my eyes.

"So Bella tell me about your family"

"Umm my only family is Jake" I lied well not really I had a mom and a dad but I rather not remember. It like a Pandora box I best if kept closed.

"I mean your mom and dad"

"Well-" before I could say something I heard a high pitched scream "Rose here" I laugh and jump off the car.

"Oh my fucking shit Bella I can't believe you bought it" she gave me a tight hug "can I please look under the hood please"

"I don't know the last thing I need is for you to screw it up" I teased

"Bella please I'll upgrade it so it can go way faster please" I look over her shoulder and notice Jake he didn't compliment the car or anything

"Yeah sure go for it" I walk over to Jake

"Thanks"

"Nice car Bella" Emmett hollered

"I like the bike more" Jasper complemented which made me laugh. I reached Jake

"What wrong are you mad I trade the truck?"

"Nah Bells, I know that the truck has ugly memories and well am sort of sad that you trade that truck we did crazy shit with that truck" (not sexual lol)

"True that…so we can have crazy memories with this car you know like racing. I was sort of thinking of going back into that business easy money"

"No way Bella to dangerous and you promise me you weren't going back to that" I pulled him father away from the group who was still eyeing my car

"Jake am not getting involved in drugs or anything like that I promise I wasn't going back into that. But racing is in my blood you know that better than anyone" both my parent were into illegal racing and dealing drugs I guess that what brought them to their deaths. Well sort of I don't know what happen to my father he left when I was 6.

"I know Bells but for the mean time just take it slow we have money if that what you're worried about"

"Jake, it not about the money. When I raced James I felt like I was back at home the adrenaline rush felt so good like I was high"

"Fine but for now lay low kay?" he gave me a quick hug "but you have to promise me I get to be your mechanic" I let out a scream and jumped up and down

"Hey what wrong with her?" Alice ask

"Um well Bella going-" I covered Jake mouth before he spilled the beans

"Nothing just happy to have a new car you know" I uncover Jakes mouth

"Yeah" he gave me a confused look

"Hmm there something you're not telling us but I'll find out sooner or later" Alice threaten as she walked back to the car

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Cuzz she's going to try to talk me out of it"

"For good reasons"

"Jake don't go there" we back to the car

"Shit Bella this engine is crazy do you know how much horse power this has?" Rose was looking under the hood

"No I just bought cuzz it goes fast and it sexy" which was true

"Bella can I see you for a minute?"

"Sure Rose what up?"

"Are you going to race?" Rose was always straight forward

"Yeah" there no point in lying

"Bella am not going to talk you out of it but I think it a bad idea. But it what you want to do and I can't stop you but I want to be your mechanic"

"Sure…wait Jake want to be my mechanic as well"

"Well that mutt better not get any ideas"

"Rose don't tell Alice yet she going to talk me out of it"

"Yeah I can keep my mouth shut"

"Good"

"Bella we have a huge dilemma" Alice attacked me as soon we got near the car

"What is it Alice?"

"There only two seat how the hell are we going to go and buy costumes there no space?"

"Umm I guess we can take your car"

"I guess"

"So wanna get Saturday movie night on or what?"

"Hell yes" she started to bounce up and down "everyone walk away from the car and let's head to Jake room to watch a movie"

"Alice it barely 6" Rose complain still looking at the car

"Sooooo we need to get ready. And am hungry so Bella can you cook some yummy food please?"

"Sure"

JAKES ROOM

"What the fuck Jake you have nothing in this fridge!" I shouted as I slammed the fridge door

"Oops I guess I forgot. So let order takeout then"

"No I want home cook meal" Alice jumped up from the couch

"Yeah me too" Even though Emmett was an ass when we first met he's actually pretty cool person even do he acts like a 5 year-old

"Kay I guess I'll make a quick stop at the store" I grabbed my keys and was about to head out

"Hold up am coming with you" Edward grabbed his jacket

"So we take your car or mine?" I ask we were walking to my car

"Your car but I get to drive"

"No way it my baby I drive"

"I don't think so"

"What are you going to do about it?" I clutch the keys in my hand he didn't answer instead he pinned me to the car. And reached down to grab my keys but I tighten my grip "Nope"

"Let the keys go Bella" he whispered in my ear which sent goose bump all over my body

"No my car" I whispered back

"Please" he whispered seductively but my hands on his chest and pushed him away I can't show him the affect he has on my

"I don't know if that seductively begging work on other girls but it won't work on me Osito" he pouted damn I just want to kiss him…no Bella player remember you don't do those kind of guys no more

"Fine let's go" he mumbled aww he's never been rejected well there a first for everything

"So what do you think I should make?" I got a basket and started to walk around the aisle trying to get an idea

"Umm I don't know" he picked up a random box and examined it.

"I was thinking of chicken, spaghetti and salad, what do you think?"

"Sound good" he placed the box back and kept looking around

"Awesome less work" i grabbed all the supplies and head to pay

"I hate waiting in line" Edward complain there was an old lady in front of us taking her time

"Osito chill we haven't been standing here for more than 5 minutes here read something" I tossed him a magazine something on it about a mother that had eight kids or something. He look thru the magazine not reading just scanning.

"Who in their right mind will take care of 14 kids" he mumbled he was so into the magazine he didn't notice the cashier already ring the things up. "Bella I'll pay"

"Nah, I got it" I pulled a small wade of cash from my back pocket I had about 50 bucks

"Bunny let me pay"

"It okay it not much" which was true we only had 5 items

"Let me pay if you don't then you're really going to hurt my feelings" he gave me a hurt expression…ugh he won this round.

"Fine" I stepped aside so he could pay the cashier he grabbed the bags and head to the car.

"Hold on" I open the trunk so he could place the bags.

"Bella, can I drive please?"

"Why I didn't drive that fast when I driving"

"I know it's just that the car is sooooo nice and I wanna give it a try"

"Oh then in that case okay" I tossed him the key and hopped into the passenger. It was around 7 so it was pretty dark

"So Bella tell me about yourself"

"No much to tell" am a pretty average girl"

"Am sure there something interesting let play 5 questions deal?"

"Sure I'll go first umm favorite color?"

"Blue, your?

"Umm red, when and who did you give your first kiss?" he started to laugh

"I was 13 at a birthday party I really don't remember the girl thou what about you?" I couldn't help but laugh at 13 I was already drinking and smoking

"Jake when I was 10" he gripped the steering wheel tighter

"So did you and Jake have something?"

"Yes and no we kissed when we were 10 we went out when we were 14 but then ended it because we saw each other as brother and sister I guess"

"Why were you laughing when I said about my first kiss?"

"Umm cuzz when I was 13 I was already smo-" crap "nothing" I mumbled I almost blew it

"You were going to say something what was it? It sounded like smoking"

"No" I answer to fast

"Have you ever smoked? If, you did what? Answer truthfully"

"Yeah I have Mary Jane a couple of times" which was true "have you?"

"No" he sounded mad uh-oh

"What's the craziest thing you ever done?"

"Umm me and Jasper, Emmett got wasted and ran thru campus naked you?" I had to laugh at

"Wow that must have been a sight…kind of same I was at a party got wasted and did a strip-tease" I started to blush

"No way" the same reaction everyone gives me when I tell them

"Yup I have pictures somewhere in my room"

"And here I thought you were a lil angel with a feisty attitude"

"Well looks can fool you…so how many girls have you dated?"

Umm…a couple I guess I really don't know"

"Manwhore much?" I mumbled

"Hahaha what about you?"

"Two serious boyfriends"

"I don't believe you"

"It true Travis asshole and Nick manwhore…you two should share notes"

"Hmmm I'm going to check into the Manwhore club and see if I find Nick" he joked "Wait what about Jake?"

"Like I said we went out a couple of time but nothing more" we pulled into the parking lot and headed up to the dorm


	13. RIP

Hey guys I'm going to update right after this. But am going to

Take a while one of my friend was shot and killed. Who would have thought that would happen in

Connecticut. He didn't deserve this he was a good kid he had big dreams he. What sadder he body was

Found two streets away from where I live.

He was shot from behind whoever killed him is going to pay

Fuck he was only 16!

He had a long future ahead of him

He didn't deserve this…he didn't.

R.I.P Danny

Fallen Angel

Always loved never forgotten

031309


	14. VOTE

Hey Reader,

I know I'm a total bitch for not updating and I have no excuse at all…I have a life sue me but yeah…

So I will update ALL my STORIES today and tomorrow but in return you have to do something for me…actually two things

Review

Vote on this poll I have on my profile.

So can ya'll do that for me please!!

I'm going to update today I promise…pinky promise but please go vote!!


	15. sorry

Ohkay I know I haven't updated in like years but I've been extremely busy.

On Dec 22 2010 I had a baby boy – yes I'm a PROUD teen mom. So I have school & my little man to deal with.

I was reading over my stories & realized I'm a terrible writer – my grammar sucked -_-

But don't worry I'm going to be updating really soon, so get ready 'cause a lot of chapters are coming.

I was reading some comments & no offense but there some rude insensitive bitches out there – telling me to get over my dead friend – seriously? That's rude but whatever not going go on about that.

Sorry for the wait

xoxo


End file.
